


Always Be With You

by MagiArtist (Psyga315)



Series: Kamen Rider x Reader [3]
Category: Kamen Rider Amazons (2016), Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider Ghost, Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider W (Double), Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fighting, Genderswap, Near Death Experiences, Original Character Becomes A Kamen Rider, Originally Posted on deviantART, POV Second Person, Rule 63, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/MagiArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are trying to adjust to live without Tenkuuji Hikari... However, your depression soon flips around as you soon meet two girls on their quest to kill a monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Be With You

> "Life is an endless series of train wrecks with only brief commercial-like breaks of happiness. This had been the ultimate commercial break. Which meant it was time to return to our regularly scheduled programming."  
>  \- Wade Wilson

You woke up, cuddling your head pillow as you murmur out Hikari's name. It was only when your eyes fully opened that you were nowhere near Hikari. In fact, you were the only person in bed. Like every other day, you had to remind yourself that Hikari Tenkuuji was dead. It had been a few months since you last saw her, and yet you could still feel the hole inside you.

That's when you heard a knock at the door. You went down and opened it. It was a mail man.

"Are you [y/n]?" He asked. You nodded as he pulled out a package and handed it to you. "Sign here..." He said, handing you also a paper. You signed it and he took it away from you. He went away on his bicycle. It was a small brown package that you had in your hands. It was weird. But what was weirder was that the package was from...

Hikari Tenkuuji!? You opened the package and pulled out what was inside...

It was Hikari's Eyecon. Your mind raced, trying to figure out what her Eyecon was doing in your hands. That's when you noticed the letter.

Inside was a letter. You took it out. Sure enough, this was Lady Tenkuuji's hand writing.

" _Dear [y/n],_

 _By the time you read this, I will be dead._ " That was enough. Clasping on to the Eyecon of your beloved, you let out a few cries. You refused to read the rest of the letter. You took the letter back to your house and left it on the table. You'll read it when you're more ready to deal with the impact of her death. As for the Eyecon, you placed it in your pocket, close to your heart.

You had to take your mind off this revelation.

* * *

You headed over to the doughnut shop. You figured some pastries would help you. As you ordered your usual chocolate dipped doughnut, you sat by and pulled out the Eyecon again. You looked at it and simply sighed.

"Hey, is that him?"

"Eh, probably... Fits the bill..."

"Well, I'm gonna make friends with him!"

"H-hey!"

You heard two girls speaking over by the table near you. You also heard footsteps coming towards you. You turned your head and saw a woman in a school uniform with orange twintails.

"Hey there!" She announced. "My name is Kisaragi Genki, and I'm gonna be your best friend!" She then pounded her chest twice before pointing at you. You just sat there, unsure how to react to this schooler hitting on you. The woman next to her, one with long brown hair, wore a black and red jacket with a blue tie-dye shirt and red leather pants pulled Genki away. "Waaah!"

"Excuse my friend... She doesn't know how to approach a person who lost someone dear to them..." Her voice was more refined than Genki's. The way her crimson eyes shift to you just sent shivers up your spine.

"H-how do you..."

"You're not the _first_ person I've met that was going through that kind of loss. However, I want you to know something... If you ever feel like you'll be in endless despair... Don't worry. I'll be your last hope." She said. You felt a little creeped out, but at the same time, reassured. It was weird. Genki, however, broke the tension, wrapping her arm around the lady's shoulder.

"Oh! This is my friend, Haruko! She and I are on a secret mission to-" That's when Haruko shoved her away.

"Genki!" Haruko shouted. She sighed once again. "Sorry about that." She turned to face you, but you decided to head off. You had it with those two girls.

* * *

You ran out of the doughnut and walked around a bit. You took some time to feel the Eyecon in your hand for a bit before you heard someone walk to you.

"You..." A snarling voice came from a scraggly man in rags. You turned to face him. "I'm... So... huuuungry!" You could see his bloodthirsty eyes that he wanted you dead. What you didn't see coming, however, was his body exploding into steam. His body changed into a dark blue cobra monster. Your instinct is to run away, though he extended his arm, stretching it out and grabbing you. He then proceeded to pull you in. You were about to be eaten when bullets hit the monster, causing him to let go of you.

"So... That's the Amazon that Shotaro told us about..." Haruko said as she walked out of the doughnut shop along with Genki.

"Alright! Let's beat him up!" Genki said as she took out a strange, light blue device with four red switched and several colored devices plugged into them. She slapped it on her waist as Haruko held her hand over her waist.

"Yes... Let's." Haruko said.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

Materializing out of thin air onto Haruko's waist was a silver belt with a golden outline of a hand. She pressed down on one of the switches to flip the hand to the other side. Genki flipped all four of the front switches, each of them causing the device to beep at a higher and higher pitch, until the fourth one was hit, and then it stopped and began to count down.

**3... 2... 1!**

**SHABADOOBIE TOUCH HENSHIN!**

"HENSHIN!" The two shouted out. Haruko used her other hand, one carrying a very precious ruby ring with what appeared to be glasses on it and held it over the Driver. Genki, meanwhile, pulled the lever on her belt.

**FLAME! PLEASE! HI... HI... HI HI HIIIII!**

Two portals opened up for the duo. Haruko's portal was more mystical, almost like an alchemist's circle, as it slowly crawled from the right side of her body to left side, creating a set of armor that seemed to be a mix of a wizard's clothing and ruby encrusted armor. Meanwhile, Genki's was high in the air, with Genki being able to reach it with just her fingers. Like the monster, smoke began to bellow out, however, whereas the smoke could be more seen as steam for the cobra, this was more traditional smoke. As the smoke cleared, you could clearly see an astronaut.

You knew, just from the bulbous eyes that the two had and their similar belts that they were Kamen Riders, just like Hikari.

" **Now... it's-** "

" **SPACE TIIIIIIIIIIME!** " Genki shouted out as she extended her arms out into the air.

" **G-genki! Focus!** " Haruko did a double take at Genki before she focused onto the monster. Haruko ran, flipped over, and kicked him while Genki switched on the left most, orange switch.

" **Right!** " She said.

**ROCKET ON!**

" **RIDER ROCKET PUUUUUNCH!** " Genki shouted as a large orange rocket appeared on her arm, causing her to fly towards the monster. Haruko did a backflip as Genki punched the cobra. Haruko then switched the position of the hand on her Driver and scanned a ring with it.

**DRILL! PLEASE!**

Haruko spun around as flames began to erupt from her feet. Soon, it converted her into a twister of fire as she descended down upon the monster, searing him. The cobra monster backed away, then noticed you. He leaped up and bit you into the neck.

" **Crap!** " Haruko said as she landed. She looked to Genki. " **Genki!** "

" **I know! I know!** " She rushed over to you, but your body had already begun to go into shock. Your body began to shake and seize up until you blacked out.

* * *

You were now in a forest. You looked around to get a feel of where you were... Then you saw her standing in a pond in her signature floral kimono.

Tenkuuji Hikari.

"Hikari!" You shouted as you ran to the pond. She frowned and looked at you. You stopped as soon as she gave you a glance. "... Is it true? Are you..." You muttered. All it took was a nod to make you sink to your knees. You began to weep, though Hikari walked over to you and patted you on the shoulder before giving you a hug. You cried into her chest.

"You didn't read the rest of the letter, did you?" She asked you. You shook your head. She sighed. "Figures..." She then let go of you, but still holding you by the shoulders. "I can't fight anymore... Which is why I'm electing _you,"_ she then held out her hand over your waist as the Ghost Driver appeared, "to fight in my stead."

"W-what?" You asked.

"Makoto and I aren't the only Riders... There's many more... Alain, Hongo, Shinnosuke... All of them will help you move on from my death. They want you to help them as they help you..." She said. You took out her Eyecon. She smiled. "It's okay... I'll also be with you... Every step of the way." With that, your vision faded to white.

* * *

**MEDICAL ON!**

Your body was soon injected by a syringe. You woke up as Genki held you.

" **Oh, Thank God! You're okay!** " Genki said.

" **Genki, if you don't mind, I could use some help fighting this guy!** " Haruko said.

" **Okay! Wait here...** " She said to you as she ran off to help Haruko. However, you stood up. You took out Hikari's Eyecon. As you looked at it, you noticed the Ghost Driver on your waist. So... It wasn't a dream? You decided to test the theory by opening up the Ghost Driver and putting the Eyecon into the Driver.

**EYE! WATCH THIS... WATCH THIS... WATCH THIS...**

"Henshin!" You shouted as you pulled the lever.

**EYES OPEN! TENKUUJI! WITH ALL HER MIGHT, YOU'LL WIN THIS FIGHT! GO! GO! GO! GO!**

As you did, Hikari's jacket appeared out of the Driver and flipped over to you. As if in your own mind, you could imagine Hikari hugging you from the back as the jacket fitted itself onto you. The two riders looked to you as [you pulled back the hoodie.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GM5DVBoUdBg)

You slowly stepped towards the battle, pulling out the Gangan Saber. The cobra monster hissed as he threw his stretching arm at you. With one slash, you chopped off his arm. It then began to dissolve into a puddle of black goo as you ran towards him. You gave him a slash, which was soon followed by Haruko giving a slash as well.

" **Hey! I want in too!** " Genki said as she activated a switch.

**CHAINSAW ON!**

Genki jumped in and slashed at the cobra with a chainsaw attached to her right foot. The cobra monster stumbled back as you and Haruko both switched your weapons into their gun modes. You and her began to fire at the monster while Genki switched out her chainsaw.

**GATLING ON!**

She replaced it with a Gatling gun and joined in on the firing squad. It knocked the monster back a couple of feet. He then got up and roared, more steam poured out from him. Haruko stepped forward.

" **Let's finish this...** " Haruko said, fashioning a ring to use.

" **Gotcha!** " Genki also said as she swapped out her switches...

**NICE CHOICE! SPECIAL! THE BEST~!**

**ROCKET! DRILL! LIMIT BREAK!**

The two riders hopped into the air. Genki's arm became a rocket while her left leg got a giant drill. Meanwhile, Haruko's foot ignited on fire. The two riders descended onto the monster.

" **RIDER ROCKET DRILL KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!** " Genki shouted as the two kicks clashed right onto the monster. However, despite the two kicks, the monster still remained. It was up to you to finish the monster off. You pulled the lever.

**GREAT EYE OPENING! TENKUUJI! OMEGA DRIVE!**

Your foot soon glowed orange as you leaped into the air. You could feel Hikari being right beside you as she also did the kick. Soon, you could feel you and her becoming one as you kicked the cobra monster. Sparks began to fly as your foot began to dig right into the monster.

" **Our lives... WILL BURN THE BRIGHTEST!** " You shouted as you blasted through the monster with your kick. You flew into the air and landed along with the other two Riders. The monster began to spark a bit before he exploded. As the smoke cleared, you turned around and saw a silver brace with two red glowing eyes. Haruko went over to it and picked it up.

" **Fin...** " She muttered as she cancelled her transformation. Genki did the same too, as did you.

**GOOD NIIIIGHT...**

"So, that's the thing they drop when they die, huh?" Genki hopped over to Haruko as she nodded. The two then turned to you.

"So... Guess Hikari gave you the info?" Haruko asked.

"H-huh? What? You know Hikari?!" You said.

"Of course we do! Riders should help each other out, right?" Genki said as she offered you a fist bump. You thought about it for a moment before you bumped fists with her. She then showed you a cool fist bump hand shake that involved bumping your fists vertically both ways. You and Genki both chuckled. You then turned to Haruko.

"So... What's going on?" You asked.

"There's this group and they have their hands on a deadly organism that consumes human life..." Haruko said.

"Amazonz, they call them." A new voice rang out. You recognized this voice. During most of your life in Futo, you knew of a detective who, while quirky, always got the job done. You turned around and saw that it was indeed Hidari Shotaro. He tipped his fedora. "So, you must be the new guy Hikari told us about." Shotaro asked.

"Erm... Yeah." You said.

"My condolences..." Haruko bowed. "But rest assured, we'll help you though this... Right?" She asked Shotaro.

"Yeah." Shotaro smirked as some other people came into the fray. There was a brown-haired girl who wore a mostly orange and blue, loose fitting t-shirt, brown pants, and sandals. You noticed how she was carrying a pair of white panties with a cute red ribbon on them. She gave you a friendly wave. Next to her was a far cry from the other Riders. Whereas all the others wore simple, casual clothes, this woman wore silver armor, a white cape, bleached blonde hair, and a blood red left eye. You approached this woman.

"So... You must be the leader of these Riders? I'm ready to help you guys against these Amazonz..." You said. She then shook her head.

"Eeeh, no. _Shotaro_ is our leader, eheh..." Her tone of voice contrasted her regal outfit.

"O-oh..." You then turned to Shotaro... That's when you saw a familiar girl in a white jacket next to Shotaro.

"Sup, kid?" It was...

"G-gou?! You're a Rider too?" You asked.

"Yeah... My big bro-in-law was supposed to come, but he and my sis are busy with their kid." She said. Shotaro then patted you on the shoulder.

"Let's do this, partner." He said. You nodded. Almost immediately, you, Shotaro, Genki, Haruko, and the others rode off in your motorcycles, ready to take on the Amazon menace. While the pain of losing Hikari still affected you, you remembered that not only did you have help in the form of the Riders, but that you had help in knowing that Hikari will always be with you.


End file.
